


Crawl, Baby Craw

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: you don't need a summary. You can figure out what this is about.





	Crawl, Baby Craw

Patrick expected the morning to be a quiet one.

He was wrong.

That morning, he woke up to squealing, crashing and slight yelling from the family room downstairs. Patrick groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes whilst listening to the commotion downstairs. He sighed and flipped the warm covers off him and started the long walk to the noises. He gripped the handrail for the stairs tightly, knowing that he was tired enough to accidentally trip and fall down them. He really didn't want another trip to the hospital.

So, Patrick slowly made his way to his husbands and child. When he got to the floor, Patrick laughed at the sight before him. Holland on his hands and knees, trying to get away from Pete who was on the ground reaching for the baby. Andy and Joe were on the couch, laughing at the two until Pete threw a sock at them.

"I see he's learned to crawl." Patrick said, laughter coating the words. Pete shot him an exasperated look.

"Yeah, you could say that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short it is!!!!!


End file.
